Untitled
by Marineblau12
Summary: "Butuh berapa lama untuk melupakanku?"/"Lebih lama dari selamanya."/ a ShinoHina Fiction.


**Untitled**

**.**

.

"Butuh berapa lama untuk melupakanku?"

"Lebih lama dari selamanya."

.

**Warn: AU, OOC**

**Disclaimer: Hinata and other chara here aren't mine.**

**.**

.

"Shino?"

"Hm?"

Ah, suaranya tidak berubah.

"Berjanjilah untuk bahagia."

"Berhenti bicara seolah-olah kau akan pergi."

Aku merengut di bahunya. "Aku memang akan pergi," kataku, pelan. Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku jadi tak begitu yakin lagi. Aku akan pergi. Tidak peduli aku ingin atau tidak. Takdirku bukan sepenuhnya milikku.

"Berhenti bicara."

"Tapi…"

.

.

Pelukannya terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Sebentar saja cuaca panas tidak lagi jadi masalah. Yang kurasakan hanya kesedihan dan ketakutan dari lengannya yang meraihku, juga rasa bersalah yang memenuhi hatiku. Kenapa dia terlihat tak berdaya?

Dari dulu, Shino adalah orang yang kuat. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia bersedih tiap kali Kiba mengerjainya dengan sangat keterlaluan, atau saat Neji dengan tanpa bersalah meninjunya berkali-kali saat latihan karate. Shino tidak pernah menangis sejak dulu, tapi sekarang dia membebaskan semua perasaannya di depanku.

Aku merasa bersalah.

"Shino?"

"Hm?"

"Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Segalanya," aku menyahut. Pelan-pelan, aku beranikan menyentuh bahunya. Dia terlihat kaku untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian pelukannya mengerat. Wajahnya bersandar di bahuku, lalu dia menangis di sana.

"Hinata…" dia merintih. Saat dia seperti itu, aku juga terluka. Tidak seharusnya dia bersedih karenaku.

Kadang aku bertanya tentang takdir dan waktu, dan betapa aku ingin berpikir bahwa mereka adalah yang jahat di sini. Tapi aku tahu, yang salah tetap aku. Aku terluka karena menyukai orang lain, sementara ada orang yang menyukaiku yang lebih terluka dariku.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya dari dulu?

Shino adalah temanku sejak kecil. Aku baru sadar sekarang, bahwa dia selalu ada di sisiku saat senang dan sedih. Setelah aku akan pergi, aku baru tahu bahwa ada orang lain di sini yang akan bersedih. Aku akan hilang, tapi ini tetap tidak adil untuknya.

Seharusnya dia mencari orang lain, mencari anak perempuan lain untuk disayangi seperti ini. Anak perempuan lain, yang bisa menemaninya hidup untuk waktu yang lama.

Bukan aku.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan helaian daun yang menguning, menggerakan semua yang ada di situ kecuali kami dan perasaan berat ini.

Seandainya bisa, aku ingin kembali ke masa dulu, berkata pada diriku yang lain untuk berhenti dan berbalik, untuk membuka mata dan lebih peka pada seseorang yang genggamannya kuat dan hangat.

Aku terbatuk.

Shino buru-buru mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Dia mengabaikan darah yang ada di jas putihnya untuk membersihkan wajahku.

"Shino…" tapi dia tidak berhenti. Alisnya berkerut khawatir, matanya mencari-cari sesuatu yang kusembunyikan jauh, aku menghindari tatapannya. "Kita harus kembali," katanya. Dia lalu menggendongku.

Kami terlihat seperti anak-anak di lorong rumah sakit itu, tapi Shino kelihatan tidak peduli dan terus berjalan. Beberapa perawat berhenti untuk menyapa, Shino mengabaikan mereka.

"Dokter, kau terkenal, ya?" aku membuka suara. Dia melirik, aku tersenyum. 'Aku tidak apa-apa,' aku ingin bilang begitu, tapi aku tahu dia akan tahu aku berbohong. Penyakit ini membuatku susah bernafas. Tapi aku bisa apa?

Dia menurunkanku begitu kami tiba di kamar. Pelan-pelan dia membaringkanku, menarik selimut hingga ke daguku…

Dia berlebihan.

Ini siang hari, aku akan kepanasan jika pakai selimut.

"Shino…"

"Aku memang terkenal," dia bilang, lalu duduk di sampingku di sisi ranjang, "Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkanku."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu begitu percaya diri seperti ini," aku menanggapi main-main. Tangannya meraihku, menghentikan gerakanku yang ingin lepas dari selimut, lalu menarik selimut itu lagi ke daguku.

Ish… dia ini…

"Apa kau tidak sayang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, "Dengan cuaca sebagus ini, langit yang cerah, biru, dan awan yang seperti permen kapas," dia melihatku, tersenyum, "Kau bilang, surgamu adalah segala hal sederhana itu."

"Itu waktu aku sepuluh tahun."

Waktu kecil, aku, dengan Shino dan Kiba sering tiduran di bukit belakang sekolah melihat langit. Suatu hari, aku pernah bilang seperti itu. aku bilang, tempat itu seperti surga karena cuacanya yang bagus. Kiba meledekku karena dia bilang kata-kataku memang tipikal anak perempuan. Shino diam, tapi langsung menjitak kepala Kiba saat wajahku memerah dan hampir menangis.

Aku jadi rindu dengan Kiba. Dia pergi ke luar negeri lima tahun lalu untuk belajar. Suasananya lebih sepi tanpa dia.

"Lalu," kami berpandangan, "Setelah sekian tahun, apa semua telah berubah?"

"Aku sudah dewasa," kataku.

"Memang," dia membenarkan, ada jeda agak lama sebelum dia kembali bicara, "Aku juga."

Kami terdiam.

Aku beralih pada setangkai lili putih yang ada di gelas, teringat Ino yang dengan ceria setiap hari memberiku bunga ini. Aku pernah bilang aku akan membuatnya bangkrut, tapi dia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

Aku pasti akan merindukannya. Dia teman yang baik.

Jika nanti aku tidak ada, akan seperti apa dunia? Apakah ada yang terus mengingatku dalam hati mereka? Atau aku juga akan terkubur dalam bersama waktu yang membawa kami menjauh?

"Aku takut."

"Tidak perlu begitu," Shino bilang, tangannya mengelus kepalaku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya.

"Shino?"

"Hm?"

"Butuh berapa lama untuk melupakanku?"

Dia menarik tangannya menjauh. Bahunya bergetar, lalu dia menarikku. Ini kesekian kalinya dia memelukku seharian ini. "Lebih lama dari selamanya."

"Begitu?"

"Ya."

Ini sudah cukup. Biarpun hanya satu orang, aku merasa ini cukup karena yang mengatakan ini adalah Shino.

Aku lega.

"Aku ingin dioperasi," meski takut, meski ada kemungkinan untuk gagal, tapi…

"Hinata…"

"Aku ingin hidup," kataku, "Untukmu."

Dia melepaskan semua pelindungnya dan menangis bersamaku.

.

.

.

.

Tentang kehidupan dan bagaimana dia bekerja hingga membuatku paham bahwa akan selalu ada orang yang menantiku adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa kumengerti.

Aku yatim piatu sejak keluargaku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Selama ini aku menghidupi diriku sendiri dengan bekerja di sebuah toko. Aku tidak sekolah. Tidak ada biaya lebih untukku melanjutkan pendidikan. Kiba dan Shino sering menawarkan bantuan, tapi aku menolak. Rasanya tidak baik membebani orang lain dengan masalah meski itu teman sendiri.

Aku tidak mau mereka berpikir bahwa aku memanfaatkan mereka.

Itu juga sebabnya kenapa aku tak memberitahu Shino tentang penyakitku. Aku sengaja memeriksakan diri di rumah sakit yang bukan tempatnya bekerja. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu.

Tapi dia kemudian marah ketika akhirnya semua terbongkar. Aku masih ingat, hari itu hari minggu, kami pergi ke sebuah toko es krim. Lalu aku mimisan. Shino langsung panik. Aku ingin bilang bahwa aku tidak apa-apa, tapi aku tidak punya tenaga. Akhirnya aku pingsan dalam dekapannya.

Saat tersadar, dia langsung menodongku dengan retetan pertanyaan. Tidak ada celah bagiku untuk menarik napas. Dia terlalu marah kala itu. Dia bahkan langsung memaksaku dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak punya uang," kataku saat itu, tapi dia tetap menyeretku masuk.

"Aku tidak peduli," dia bilang, "Berhenti mencemaskan hal-hal bodoh!"

Aku pikir pada awalnya, bahwa tidak apa-apa. Aku sakit dan akan mati, tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Di sini, aku tidak punya keluarga. Mungkin, setelah mati nanti, aku akan kembali bertemu mereka. Tapi Shino menarikku dari pikiran itu. Dia menangis dan berkata agar aku tetap hidup. Aku harus tetap hidup.

Karena ucapannya, aku jadi ingin tetap hidup, bersamanya, di sisinya, melewati waktu yang panjang berdua.

Tapi

Bukankah ini sudah terlambat?

.

.

.

.

.

"HINATA!" raungan Kiba terdengar memilukan. Pemuda itu berjalan masuk, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang letih dan menuju satu-satunya pusat perhatian di ruangan itu. Dia menangis. Dengan cepat dia berbelok dan menarik Shino, menyarangkan sebuah tinju yang cukup telak.

Ino, yang juga ada di dalam ruangan itu, berteriak.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku lebih cepat?! Hah?!" dia masih saja menangis, "Aku hampir mati saat kau bilang Hinata sakit parah dan akan dioperasi. Aku langsung ke sini." Dia terengah-engah, "Aku bahkan belum sempat istirahat."

"Kiba-nii?"

Kiba melepaskan Shino. "Kau juga jahat, Hinata," dia mendekat, memeluk perempuan Hyuuga itu, "Apa kita bukan teman? Apa aku bukan lagi kakak kesayanganmu?" Hinata menggeleng, "Bukan seperti itu," dia bilang, "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih. Aku yang tidak mengijinkan Shino bilang padamu. Aku mengancam akan lari dan tidak ingin dirawat jika dia memberitahumu."

"Sialan!" Kiba memaki, menangis, dan tertawa, "Terus, operasinya bagaimana?"

Shino berdiri, menyeka sudut bibinya yang berdarah dan tersenyum.

"Berhasil," katanya.

.

.

FIN


End file.
